Ulster Cycle
The Ulster Cycl e is a body of medieval Irish heroic legends and sagas which makes up one of the four great cycles of Irish mythology. It features the heroes of the Ulaid, the people who gave their name to the province of Ulster, in the reign of their king Conchobar mac Nessa at Emain Macha (now Navan Fort near Armagh), traditionally dated to the 1st century BC/1st century AD, and their enemies, particularly the Connachta under queen Medb and her husband Ailill. The longest and most important story is the Táin Bó Cúailnge or "Cattle Raid of Cooley", in which Medb raises an army to invade the Cooley peninsula in County Louth and steal the Ulaid's prize bull, Donn Cúailnge, assisted by Fergus mac Róich, a former king of the Ulaid in exile, and opposed only by the teenage Ulaid hero Cú Chulainn. Perhaps the best known story is the tragedy of Deirdre, source of plays by W. B. Yeats and J. M. Synge. Other stories tell of the births, lives, loves and deaths of the characters, and the various conflicts between them. The stories of the Ulster Cycle are written in Old and Middle Irish, generally in prose, interspersed with occasional verse passages. They are preserved in manuscripts of the 12th to 15th centuries, but in many cases are much older: the language of the earliest stories is dateable to the 8th century, and events and characters are referred to in poems dating to the 7th. The tone is terse, violent and mostly realistic, although supernatural elements intrude from time to time, and heroic exaggeration is common. Cú Chulainn in particular has superhuman fighting skills, the result of his semi-divine ancestry, and when particularly aroused his ríastrad or battle-contortion transforms him into an unrecognisable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. Evident deities like Lug mac Ethlenn, the Morrígan, Óengus and Midir also make occasional appearances. In contrast to the majority of early Irish historical tradition, which presents ancient Ireland as largely united under a succession of High Kings, the stories of the Ulster Cycle depict a country with no effective central authority, divided into local and provincial kingdoms often at war with each other. The civilisation depicted is a pagan, pastoral one ruled by a warrior aristocracy. Bonds between aristocratic families are cemented by fosterage of each other's children. Wealth is reckoned in cattle. Warfare mainly takes the form of cattle raids, and often involves single combats between champions. The characters' actions are sometimes restricted by religious taboos known as geisa. The events of the cycle are traditionally supposed to take place around the time of Christ. The stories of Conchobar's birth and death are synchronised with the birth and death of Christ,Kuno Meyer, "Anecdota from the Stowe MS. No 992", Revue Celtique 6, 1884, pp. 173-183; Kuno Meyer, The Death Tales of the Ulster Heroes, Todd Lecture Series, 1906, pp. 2-21 and the Lebor Gabála Érenn dates the Táin Bó Cúailnge and the birth and death of Cú Chulainn to the reign of the High King Conaire Mór, who it says was a contemporary of the Roman emperor Augustus (27 BC - AD 14).R. A. Stewart Macalister, (ed & trans), Lebor Gabála Erenn: The Book of the Taking of Ireland Part V, Irish Texts Society, 1956, p. 301 However, some stories, including the Táin, refer to Cairpre Nia Fer as the king of Tara, implying that no High King is in place at the time. Some scholars of the 19th and early 20th centuries, such as Eugene O'Curry and Kuno Meyer, believed that the stories and characters of the Ulster Cycle were essentially historical; T. F. O'Rahilly was inclined to believe the stories were entirely mythical and the characters euhemerised gods; and Ernst Windisch thought that the cycle, while largely imaginary, contains little genuine myth.T. F. O'Rahilly, Early Irish History and Mythology, Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies, 1946, pp. 269-271; Cecile O'Rahilly, Táin Bó Cualnge from the Book of Leinster, Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies, 1967, Introduction, p. ix Elements of the tales are reminiscent of classical descriptions of Celtic societies in Gaul, Galatia and Britain. Warriors fight with swords, spears and shields, and ride in two-horse chariots, driven by skilled charioteers drawn from the lower classes.Compare Táin Bó Cúailnge from the Book of Leinster pp. 164-166 with Diodorus Siculus, Historical Library 5.29, Julius Caesar, Commentarii de bello Gallico 4.33 They take and preserve the heads of slain enemies,Compare The Tidings of Conchobar son of Ness §15 with Diodorus Siculus, Historical Library 5.29 and boast of their valour at feasts, with the bravest awarded the curadmír or "champion's portion", the choicest cut of meat.Compare The Story of Mac Dá Thó's Pig and Bricriu's Feast with Athenaeus, Deipnosophists 4.40, Diodorus Siculus, Historical Library 5.28 Kings are advised by druids (Old Irish druí, plural druíd), and poets have great power and privilege. These elements led scholars such as Kenneth H. Jackson to conclude that the stories of the Ulster Cycle preserved authentic Celtic traditions from the pre-Christian Iron Age.Kenneth Hurlstone Jackson, The Oldest Irish Tradition: a Window on the Iron Age, Cambridge University Press, 1964 Other scholars have challenged that conclusion, stressing similarities with early medieval Irish society and the influence of classical literature,John T. Koch, "Windows on the Iron Age", Ulidia, December Publications, 1994, pp. 229-237; J. P. Mallory, "The World of Cú Chulainn: The Archaeology of Táin Bó Cúailnge", Aspects of the Táin, December Publications, 1992, pp. 103-153 but it is likely that the stories do contain genuinely ancient material. Adaptations The Ulster Cycle provided material for Irish writers of the Gaelic revival around the turn of the twentieth century. Lady Gregory's Cuchulain of Muirthemne (1902) retold most of the important stories of the cycle,[http://www.celtic-twilight.com/ireland/gregory/cuchulain/index.htm Lady Gregory's Cuchulain of Muirthemne] as did Eleanor Hull for younger readers in The Boys' Cuchulain (1904).[http://www.mainlesson.com/display.php?author=hull&book=cuchulain&story=_front Eleanor Hull's The Boys' Cuchulain] W. B. Yeats wrote a series of plays - ''On Baile's Strand (1904), Deirdre (1907), The Green Helmet (1910), At the Hawk's Well (1917), The Only Jealousy of Emer (1919) and The Death of Cuchulain (1939) - and a poem, Cuchulain's Fight with the Sea (1892), based on the legends, and completed the late John Millington Synge's unfinished play Deirdre of the Sorrows (1910), in collaboration with Synge's widow Molly Allgood.[http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/toc/modeng/public/SynDeir.html J. M. Synge's Deirdre of the Sorrows] More recent literary adaptations include Rosemary Sutcliff's children's novel The Hound of Ulster (1963) and Vincent Woods' play A Cry from Heaven (2005). Cartoonist Patrick Brown is adapting the cycle as a webcomic, beginning with the story of Conchobar's mother Ness, now complete, and continuing with "The Cattle Raid of Cooley", adapting Táin Bó Cúailnge.Patrick Brown's website featuring the Ulster Cycle webcomic Footnotes Category:Irish mythology Category:Ulster Cycle Category:Mythology in literature Category:Celtic mythology